


The Heavenly-Demon's Bargain

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Captive!Zoro, Collars, Dressrosa, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Heavy BDSM, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Dressrosa, Prisoner!Zoro, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sadistic Doflamingo, Sexual Slavery, Spoilers, Taunting, Uke Roronoa Zoro, Universe Alteration, Vengeful Doflamingo, Warning: Doflamingo, laughing, shackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Spoiler Alert**</p><p>This is an alternative ending to the Dressrosa Arc of the Manga (post time-skip). If you aren't that far ahead then this might not make much sense and, so I don't give too much away; see inside for more details.</p><p>Also, please pay attention to the tags; I've really tried my best to keep both of these characters "in character" but please bear in  mind that I'm no expert and this is my first story.</p><p>Still interested? Then see below:</p><p>The 'one-hit-knock-out' that the citizens of Dressrosa had prayed for didn't come to pass and, as he turned to flee the scene, Donquixote Doflamingo wanted to leave Mugiwara one last night-mare to remember him by... </p><p>And one less swordsman amongst his crew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Nakama...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here we go!
> 
> Thanks to the good folks at the Archive for signing me up; I really needed something to get my creative writing back in gear so I hope to be posting quite a few works here. If you're reading this, again, please review the tags; this is NOT a happy-ending fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners and their affiliates; I'm merely using them for my non-profit entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others). Please don't sue as I've grown quite attached to the moths who live in my purse!
> 
> All mistakes are mine and any comments or kudos are most welcome! :)
> 
> To "set the scene" I imagine this taking place after Gear-Four depletes itself... only this time Luffy isn't able to build it up and use it again within the ten-minutes he thought he could; Doflamingo takes advantage and flees to the Southern, under-ground dock where he has a submarine waiting. However, as luck would have it, he flies over Roronoa Zoro and the two samurai; seeing this as a prime opportunity to punish Mugiwara for destroying his Kingdom, he defeats and threatens Zoro... Which leads to the bargain-based scenario below...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow... my first story finally gets a re-visit; sorry about the formatting and lack of proper warnings. With that said, here they are:
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: Graphic dub-con/non-con with bondage ahoy!!**

Grinning cruelly, his large hands easily securing the struggling kenshi’s hips in place, Donquixote Doflamingo slowly shifted to withdraw himself before thrusting back into the tight, freshly slickened heat the younger male provided.

“Mmm, Zoro-kun, how strange that _‘taka no me’_ didn’t enjoy you as I am” he all but purred as one hand moved to caress the other’s side affectionately; “I’m sure he struggled every night not to ravish you like this... make you _scream_ like I will...”

“N-never!”

“Nnnnhhhhnnnnn! Ah, but Zoro-kun, we have barely started and the night is so _very_ young...”

the older man chuckled, his tongue flicking out to take a long, wet lick of the other’s left cheek, the tip purposefully prodding the scar it found there and following it up the closed lid.

“Bastard!” Zoro snarled, his head swiftly craning backwards in a desperate attempt to smash into the ever-smiling villain’s face:“I’ll fucking kill you for this! You... _Arghh!_ ”

Chuckling, his nimble reflexes ensuring his young captive failed to make contact, Doflamingo increased the pressure of his hands on deceptively slender hips, his grip now hard enough to bruise beyond the flesh and into the bone.

“Oi, oi, oi” he chided, his tongue flicking out to caress his lips before it returned to the jade-haired kenshi’s flesh, only this time it was to sample the sweat prickling the hairline near the nape of the neck. “You need to start behaving yourself Zoro-kun... I’d hate to have to get _**rough**_ with you, you’re a member of my nakama now, after all” he reminded before angling himself a little more to the right. Then, with a satisfied moan, he began to move with slow, _firm_ thrusts, his cock delighting in the formerly virgin channel as it constricted around him.

“Uhh-ho... _Maa~_ Zoro-kun... so _tight_...”

Growling against the large, supple pillows, his teeth all but gnashing them, Zoro tried to think of anything but the situation at hand, his arms still desperately struggling against the tight cords which secured them together at the small of his back. There had to be something he could do... but with his legs splayed wide and his ankles bound to straps bolted to the bottom bed-posts of the ridiculously pink bed, he was running out of ideas... especially when the former War-Lord was pounding into him... 

Gods... he knew pain... he thought he’d experienced _all_ kinds of it... but this... coupled with the humiliation... with the thought that he was trapped... that Luffy and the others...

No! He would _not_ allow himself to...

“Argh! F-fuck you... you... _Gah_!”

“Oh, but Zoro-kun, I can’t have you getting distracted... clearly I’m not trying hard enough, for _I_...” he began, his hands manoeuvring the still struggling twenty-one year old until, after a few sharp, experimental thrusts, he found his sweet-spot: “have been called many things... but an insufficient lover isn’t one of them... Now, _there we are_...”

“Ahh...!!”

Zoro felt his eye widen in shock as a burst of pure, **unbelievable** pleasure exploded through the pain of being stretched so wide. He’d never known anything to feel so...

“ _Ahh... n-no... that’s... ahh!_ ”

“Umm... that’s it... soon you’ll be _begging me_... for more” he panted, his thrusts increasing in pace as he ruthlessly hit the younger pirate’s prostate, the other’s lube-slick passage convulsing whilst the embarrassed blush he’d worn so prettily earlier was spreading down his neck as tears gathered at the corners of long lashes. 

“S-stop it! _I don’t... don’t want t-to... feel-l..._ ” Zoro gasped, hating the sound of his voice quivering.

“Nnnnnhhhhhnnnnhhhhhnnnn! Oh? Zoro-kun, you haven’t even begun to _feel_ anything, yet...” the stronger of the pair cooed, his left hand deftly sneaking beneath the younger pirates raised hips to grasp his slowly hardening member, his grin spreading until it was truly manic. “Ohh... the fun we’re going to have... I can hardly wait...”

Then, much to Zoro’s horror and shame, the blonde started to expertly tease and pull at him. This combined with the consistent thrusting inside him, the strange mixture of pleasure and pain, made him cry out; his whole body was betraying him as he hardened and a warm feeling pooled in his abdomen.

“S-sto... ahh! Ahh! Ahh! I-I _can’t..._ ”

“Mmm... you’re getting close... aren’t you? Yes... yes, that’s it... tighten up... I’m going to cum so deep in you that you’ll taste me... but first...” Doflamingo moaned, his body moving to lie over-top of his captive, his chest pushing the other into the plush bedding. “I want you to say my name...”

“Teme! I’ll... **never**... _wah! Shit! You-u bast... yah!_ ”

His smile turning sadistic, the akuma no mi user gripped the bronze skinned male’s cock in a ruthless clutch, his own member slamming balls deep into his passage and staying there. 

“Ho? Don’t be so sure, Zoro-kun” he breathed, his tone low and dangerous. “Are you so quick to forget about our little... _arrangement_?”

Huffing into the pillows in a desperate attempt to catch his breath, Zoro closed his eye, his teeth clenching together in frustration.

“Well?”

“Donquixote” he murmured, his already burning cheeks brightening with embarrassment.

“Hmm? Oh Zoro-kun... are you trying to be _cute_?” the older purred, his hand giving another warning squeeze.

Shuddering, the swordsman took in a deep breath, the image of his nakama passing briefly past his mind’s eye.

He could do this... if it meant they’d be safe then he **would** do this. If he could stand before Kuma, if he could suffer Luffy’s pain, if he could last two years of battling everyday then this was nothing... This was nothing...

“Doflamingo...” 

“Closer...”

“Doflamingo- _sama_...”

“There you go” the blonde preened; “now **beg** me to fuck you.”

Face heating, his bound fists tightening to the point where his finger nails cut through the palms of his hands, Zoro steadied himself.

_This was nothing..._

“Fuck me” he said. “ _Please._ ”

Grin flickering for a second, the former ruler of Dressrosa settled more firmly onto the younger pirate, his mouth hovering dangerously close to other’s tanned ear.

“Hmm~ I can see further training is necessary... but you know...” he considered. “I think with a little more time...” he purred, his hand now gently petting and messaging Zoro’s currently flagging member. “Some proper _care_ and _attention_...” he added, his tongue flicking out to tickle the delicate shell of flesh before teeth approached to nibble on a lobe where three gold earrings once resided. “I believe that you will become the perfect little bed-warmer for me... but for now...” he growled.

“ _It’s time to make you scream..._ ”


	2. Private Collection...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter one/chapter summary?
> 
> So... I've hit a bit of a writing wall (and RL is beyond hectic) BUT a dark, scary little bunny emerged from my brain and whispered all kinds of vile stuff in my ears...
> 
> Therefore, **be warned** this story will be DARK! Those tags are NOT for show.
> 
> This chapter is rated T/M for angst and implied non-con.
> 
> The next chapter will be rated E!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers*:
> 
> Jack and his crew don’t attack Zou and Big Mom’s ship was unable to track the Curly-Hat team through Nami’s fog-screen; when they knew Zoro had been abducted, Luffy called (via long-range den-den-mushi) the others to meet them on the Going-Luffy-Senpai at a mid-way point. However, despite the pleas of his _would-be_ fleet, the Mugiwara senchou disbands the group so as to make their search that much faster as the days stretch out into weeks. 
> 
> Then, acknowledging their alliance and their shared concern at the swordman’s abduction by the fiend he tried to kill, Law instructs his own crew to do the same; we join them at sea as they attempt to map out Doflamingo’s route.

It’d been three weeks since Doflamingo had exacted his revenge...

“Luffy?”

 _Three weeks_ since Kanjuro and Kin’emon had fallen at his feet, their eyes awash with tears as they begged forgiveness for their failure to stop the enraged, former-King, from taking Zoro-dono...

“Luffy... please, you _have_ to eat something...”

Three weeks since Fujitora, stoic in his stance and delivery, had told of the furious blows exchanged, the cruelty and mania of the Heavenly Demon as he brought all four of them to their knees, the Navy soldiers who’d been helping them merely tossed to the wayside. 

Three weeks since the _bastard_ he’d been unable to stop had scooped up his first-mate like a prize he’d won at a fair and fled...

“Luffy... come on... you...”

“Is Zoro eating?” he asked quietly, his folded arms tightening as he stared out at the vast, _empty_ ocean; “is he resting? Breathing?” he continued, his teeth biting down onto the bottom of his lips.

“The marimo is tough” Sanji stated bluntly, the tray of food he was holding going relatively unnoticed; “heh, for all we know he’s already kicked that feather-head's ass and is heading out to meet us” he offered with a light shrug, his worried frown matching Nami’s as the navigator continued to hover at their Captain’s elbow. “In any case, I know that he’d be pissed to see you acting like this” he continued, his teeth lightly gritting over the butt of his cigarette; “how the hell are you meant to finish that smiling fucker if you’re too weak from hunger?”

Scowling, his shoulders a tense, straight line, Luffy turned his head to glare at the chef whilst the rest of the crew looked on (despite trying to appear busy doing other things in and around the lawn deck where the trio were talking); “I promised myself that I would never lose another person” he breathed. “I _promised_ Ace and _all_ of you... and now look... just _look_ what’s happened... and he warned me, didn’t he? Back on PunkHazard he told me to be serious and...”

“Oi, Mugiwara-ya.”

Snapping their heads to the right, three of the founding members of their pirate-crew saw Trafalgar Law teleport himself from his sub’s only deck to land (with effortless grace) upon the white railing which ringed this part of the Thousand-Sunny-Go. “My radar is picking up three islands ahead, I’m suggesting that we split into teams since Robo-ya has told me you have a range of smaller vehicles at your disposal, yes?”

Nodding grimly, Luffy turned away from Sanji and the edible offerings he carried, his eyes focused on the crows-nest where Franky was...

“Minna! There’s a mail-bird coming in _super_ fast!” the cyborg in question yowled, his blue mohawked head pocking out of one of the windows; “it’s a flamingo!” he added with a grimace, his scanners still tracking the winged creature in an attempt to map out its flight-path. 

“A flamingo...” Nami echoed, her chocolate eyes narrowing up at the sky; “that must mean...”

Scowling, his right arm bending back: “gomu, gomu no... pistol!” he announced, his action causing the crew to gasp and Law to frown as the avian carrier, its scream rebounding around the sky, was brought to the ship with (somehow) its cargo and sunglass still in place.

“Oh! Luffy-dono! Could it be?” Kin’emmon called whilst he and his fellow retainers jogged over after insisting that their young-master remain behind the relative safety of the mast.

“It’s carrying three packages, come let my eagle eyes see what they are... only, I don’t have eyes anymore... yohohohohooo!” 

“Luffy, this may be a trap, be careful” Robin warned whilst Franky jumped down, his massive body barely phasing the deck as Usopp donned his goggles and aimed his sling-shot at the dazed and groaning bird. 

“Let me scan them” Law offered, his hands poised to do just that; however, before any sensible plan could be followed, the rubber man was tearing the first (and smallest) of the packages open, his frenzied movements pausing in a mixture of shock and horror as he looked upon its contents.

“N-no way...” Chopper whimpered, his little body clutching onto Luffy’s shoulder; “are they... are they _really_... I... ugh... I can smell his blood...” he sniffed with tearing eyes as the captain slowly, _gently_ upturned the box to allow three gold earrings and a black-bandana to rest upon his left palm. 

“This doesn’t mean anything” Sanji breathed from the ebony haired man’s right; “this doesn’t _mean_ anything!! Here, give them _here_ and open the other two... we’re wasting time” he breathed, a panic he was desperately trying not to show peppering his tone whilst Luffy wordless complied with the command. 

The second box (only a touch bigger than the one now being analysed cautiously by Franky) at first seemed to only contain rectangles of blank, white paper; when trembling fingers went to touch them, a slender, cream hand sprouted from his elbow to stop him.

“Robin?” Nami breathed, her eyes widening when Law grunted from the other Captain’s right; “they’ll be photographs” he stated, his charcoal eyes flitting to meet a pale and slightly trembling Luffy. “Doflamingo is a sadomasochist, Mugiwara-ya... you shouldn’t look at these until you’re prepared to see them” he advised sagely before nodding to the final package.

Swallowing and nodding, the scar faced senchou made no fuss when the former assassin used her ability to gently remove the box so that she could hold it in her lap, her attention (like everyone else’s) drawn to the final brown-wrapped parcel whilst Kanjuro conjured a cage for their feathered guest and stuffed it (unceremoniously) inside.

“A tone dial...” Brook voiced quietly, his boney hands pressing where his own rested against his rib-cage; “that style... it’s just like the one that I have” he added whilst gesturing to the shell’s tip. “I believe that pressing there will play the message...”

“Ah... Luffy-dono, we’ll take our leave...”

“Stay” the straw-hat wearing pirate stated bluntly. “We’re all nakama here” he added before, with a deep exhale, he pressed the shell and placed it down at the centre of the circle they’d formed.

 _“Nnnnnhhhhnnnnnhhhhnnnnnn... Mugiwara, I hope that this message finds you well”_ Doflamingo purred above the strange, rhythmic, _squeaking_ sound that flooded the background; _“I must admit, Zoro-kun and I were becoming a little worried when you failed to come to his rescue right away... not that _I’m_ complaining_ " he chuckled lasciviously.

 _“Nnnnhhhhnnnnhhhnnnn... maa~ if you haven’t done so already, I hope that you’ll look at the first photo from my latest _private collection_ ; mmm... if _Law_ is with you, he should _know_ what that means..._ ”


	3. Counting the Hours...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is mainly filler (sorry, but you know what I'm like when it comes to world-building) BUT Zoro is not having a fun time!
> 
> The next chapter will be EXLICIT... the rabbit hole this plot-bunny is dragging me down is getting _darker_ by the day...

It'd been three weeks, three days and countless hours since he'd seen his nakama and the bastard had taken great _delight_ in rubbing in the fact, going so far as to show him where the mail bird he'd sent had been downed, its electronic tracking collar still actively singing out...

They were hundreds of miles away and sailing in the _wrong_ direction...

"Oi! Pass that... umm... turkey... doi-n!" Machvise called, his massive arms waving at the terrified staff of the hotel they’d ruthlessly and effectively taken over in less than an hour, its secluded location in a private bay on the quieter side of a prosperous island the perfect hiding place, _for now_.

"Waka-sama! We're running out of gammon-steak, with a G!!"

"Maa! It's so weird having someone other than BabyFive serve us our drinks, dasyun... Waka, are we just gonna leave her with that chieftain guy?"

"HE'S A DAMNED GORILLA!! G!! Of course Waka-sama will not let this stand... her betrayal was the height of insulting, G!"

And now here he was, his legs cramping (not due to the two hours he'd been forced to kneel but thanks to the activities his new _master_ had put him through that morning) whilst his starving body was stuck to the feasting sadist's right, his eye watching the newly rescued _family's_ greedy hands shovelling in plate after plate as the harassed hotel staff struggled to meet their growing demands.

"All in good time" the fiend stated around a sip of expensive wine; "for now we'll take our generous loan from Kaido and _set up shop_ in _that_ place... then we'll make the necessary moves to _correct_ everything that's been changed" he promised. “It’s fortuitous that you moved so much of Caesar’s research and samples of the S.M.I.L.E there before our little _spat_ with Law, Treblo... Nnnhhhnnn, quite fortuitous... Ah, and Diamonte, you’ll be able to get a start on production without Vergo, right?” 

“Of course, Doffy” the former Coliseum Champion confirmed around a mouthful of omelette; “it’ll be hard without his expertise, god-rest his soul, but I’ll contact who I can to get the ground-work laid... is it worth me taking my team there...”

“No, we’re _not_ becoming separated” the blonde interrupted, his smile dipping for a minute as everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at him, their expressions solemn and resolute; “from now on we do things as we did back in the _old_ days... we have worked our way up from the bottom countless times before and that was _before_ we had a score to settle” he grunted. “No, we’ll go _together_ , won’t we, Zoro-kun?”

Glaring at the now sniggering akuma no mi user, the jade haired pirate said nothing until a sharp, _brutal_ slap which nearly knocked him to the ground and a warning about their _’deal’_ forced a “yes, _master_ ” from his purple cornered lips. 

“Such an impudent little brat...” Gladius grumbled, his goggle-less eyes peering critically at the _former_ Mugiwara Co-Senchou; “you should let me deal with him instead of wasting your own, more precious time, waka” he added, his fingers very pointedly clutching a lethally sharp steak-knife. 

“Nnnhhnnnhhnnnn... that’s a kind offer, Gladius, but I’ll break in our new _addition_ myself...” he chuckled even as waiters struggled to work around their animated eating and Giolla’s increasing demands; “we’ve been having _all kinds_ of fun together...”

“Oo-ya-ya-ya... waka-sama, you’re so saucy” Dellinger chirped, his fishman features having fallen away in the wake of his defeat; the bruises about his eyes and the broken ankle, much to Doflamingo’s continued rage, were still a feature on their second youngest member, however.

“You should just let me turn him into a slug-plushie and be done with it, waka” Sugar voiced dispassionately, a bowl full of grapes rapidly disappearing as she spoke; “or a marimo key-chain at the very least...”

“Now, now, no more of that” their leader insisted through a grin, his wine glass virtually empty until a simpering waitress sprang over to him at a nod. “I’ve become increasingly _fond_ of Zoro-kun over our time spent together and I’m sure, after a period of _adjustment_ , he’ll be a valuable part of the _family_...”

“Ooo! Honto-ni? Maa! Does that mean that _we_ can play with him too?”

“Don’t be so crass while we’re eating, Dellinger, I don’t want these little bimbos to get any ideas...”

“Oh! Senor, you’re so _hard-boiled_ ” the three beautiful, scantily clad young women who surrounded the bib-wearer chorused as they fawned around him, their hands cutting meat, pouring sauce and feeding him in quick succession. 

“Neh.. neh... speaking of ideas, Doffy, just how _are_ we going to repay Mugiwara for what he’s done to us, neh? I want to stretch him out and use his skin for an umbrella made out of Law’s bones...” one of the most damaged members of the crew crowed, his mucus dribbling form wobbling in the fancy, oaken dining chair.

“All in good time, all in good time... but, for now, you’ll have to excuse us... Pica, have these dullards get our things packed and ready to move after dinner...” he instructed before looking at his assembled family members in turn, his smile tilting into a lascivious smirk. “I’m not to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency, understood?” he said whilst standing, his massive form stretching and popping various joints before he tugged at the chain secured to his partially naked captive’s neck-collar.

“Hai!” the pirates chorused, their heads bowing in acknowledgement even as Zoro struggled to his bootless feet, his balance almost failing thanks to the combination of starvation, fatigue and his arms being so tightly bound behind his back; _’we can’t have you trying anything now, can we? Not after _last time_ , you naughty-boy...’_

“Come on then, Zoro-kun... I think that it’s about time that we make another recording for your friends, neh? Nnnnhhhnnnhhhnnnn!”


	4. Planning and hoping...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see... chapter 1, I think : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakama-ship... angst... scenes of a sexual nature...
> 
> Oh my!

Luffy paused the tone-dial, his wary gaze edging towards a grim-faced Law: “what does he mean by...”

“It means that you should burn those pictures” the surgeon replied, his usually smooth, smoke-lacquered voice marred by gravelly fatigue and bitterness; “burn them... I’d crush that damned shell too, while you’re at it” he stated shortly while standing, his usually tanned visage a shade paler. “You’ll learn nothing helpful from them and we’re running out of time...”

“Be that as it may” Robin interceded, her wide eyes narrowed with worry; “there could be clues as to their location in the backgrounds...”

“That’s unlikely” the other Captain bit out whilst shouldering Kikoku; “Doflamingo is a master-manipulator... should you see anything within those images other than your friend being humiliated and abused, it’ll be what he _wants_ you to” he warned, a shudder running through him. 

“When I first joined his crew, at a time when I needed to see the world-burn, I’d turned a blind eye when I saw men being dragged into his private chambers... I never asked who they were or why they never came out the same way that they came in” he added, his teeth gritting. “Cora-san would always usher the younger crew members away when those men were brought in but, one day, on a day when I was feeling particularly angry at something Baby Five had done, I stormed down the corridors of his hide-out _desperate_ to be sent on a mission, to be given _something_ to distract me from my decaying skin” he furthered, his gaze now narrowed onto the second box. 

“What I found when I pushed his bedroom doors wide open was... _haunting_... not that, at the time, I understood what was happening or why there were cameras, chains and _whips_...” he spat, his ire rising. “What’s worse... no, what _proves_ that you don’t need to see Zoro-ya in his clutches is that he didn’t _stop_ , not for a second, when I entered the room... he just laughed, laughed and told his victim to give me a _good show_...” he growled, his fists clenching.

“If Cora-san hadn’t come along when he did...” 

“Then that settles it” Luffy breathed, his voice firm as he replaced the lid and passed the box to his archaeologist; “Robin, if you feel differently and you think that you can...”

“Understood” the ebony haired beauty offered, a disembodied hand reaching for an extracting the package as she moved to stand, her lips forming a neutral line; “and the tone-dial?”

Sucking in a deep breath, their senchou stood, his face bereft of its usual glow: “protecting my nakama is the most important thing...”

“Luffy, don’t...”

“No, Nami... I’m responsible for Zoro being where he is... Tra-guy told me that the alliance was off, that I could pull back and continue on after you guys and if I’d done that, if I’d made that decision... _wwaappphhh_! Hey! Sanji! What...”

“You shut your damned mouth right now!” the cook hissed, his leg raised threateningly to deliver another blow if necessary: “since that moss-headed idiot isn’t here to do it, then _I’ll_ be the one to knock some sense into you, alright!?” he seethed. “Do you think that that’s what he would have wanted? To abandon all of those people? To have left Law to suffer?” he spat, his singular eye blazing with wrath.

“No, but...”

“No buts!” the blonde insisted, his hand (this time) lashing out to snatch the tone-dial; “forget about what’s happened and, for fuck’s sake, get a hold of yourself... we need you to be strong, we need you to get your shit and a plan together so we can bring our marimo home” he furthered. “Robin-chan...”

“Of course” she responded, her arms weaving out to retrieve the item whilst everyone else looked on with expressions of worry, shock and grief; “I’ll take these to the secondary work-shop and dispose of them in the furnace after they’ve been assessed” she added before, with a little nod to Law, she began her trek across the lawn-deck.

“This... this isn’t right...” Nami close to whimpered; “she shouldn’t be...”

“Robin-chan was an assassin in her former life, Nami-swan” the chef reminded, his hands now relighting his dwindling cigarette as he looked from one nakama to another; “if there’s anyone able to handle that psychopath and his stupid games it’s her” he reasoned, his gaze now falling to a more resolved, confident looking Luffy, a smile slowly inching across his beard peppered lips.

“So what’s our next move, captain?”

“Bellamy” he announced, the shakiness of earlier now shed in the wake of rekindle determination. “Nami, get him on the den-den-mushi and tell him that I want to know about any and all of ‘Mingo’s hideouts he’s ever heard mentioned, I don’t care how far-fetched... Let him know that we’ve already checked the ones catalogued in the records they left in Dressrosa and start plotting courses” he began before turning to his inventor and shipwright. “Guys, see what you can do with the bird... that collar thing might gives us some clues, or something... oh, and don’t forget to keep monitoring that Marine den-den we took in case they spot something” he furthered whilst turning to Law and Chopper; “if you’re right about what’s happening, we’re going to need medicines and painkillers and stuff, right?”

“My team is already preparing... and I’d suggest that we take responsibility for his primary care, at least to begin with...”

“Then I’ll be assisting you” Chopper cut in, his diminutive form standing tall and proud as he placed a small hoof over his furry chest where his heart was pounding with dread and the need to _help_ ; “I’m Zoro’s doctor, no one knows his body better then I do and... and I... I can do what needs to be done” he persevered, his eyes tearing even when Brook placed a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

“We all will, Chopper-san... maa, come, show me to your study and we’ll gather what materials you need to take to Law-san's sub, neh?”

“And I’ll get lunch started” Sanji chipped in; “oi, if you promise not to eat too many, you can start shelling the peas, senchou” he continued before, with nods, the nakama dispersed to see to their tasks.

** **Warning: this next part follows Robin and her investigation. You do not need to read this for the plot, however, a lot of commenter’s have asked for _dark_ and so, if that’s your thing, please read on at your own risk. The tags I’ve attached to this work aren’t for show!!** ** 

_“Nnnnhhhhnnnnhhhnnnn... maa~ if you haven’t done so already, I hope that you’ll look at the first photo from my latest _private collection_ that I’ve sent you... heh... if _Law_ is with you, he should _know_ what that means..._ ”

Steeling herself, old memories, _buried_ trauma flickering at the back of her subconscious, Robin emptied the photographs and began to flip them over slowly, methodically and in time with the fiend’s words as he spoke above that strange, _rhythmic_ squeaking.

_”He looks exquisite, doesn’t he?”_

Sprawled out across a pink, pillow accented bed and garnished with a feather-bower in the same, insipid colour, Zoro (based on the lax, rosy expression, parted lips and softened brow) was either in a deep sleep or unconscious; he was naked, bruised and a series of bite-marks littered his neck, shoulders and hips.

_”He’s a little _brawnier_ then I’d like though... but, of course, that isn’t anything I can’t remedy... nnnhhhhhhnnnnhhhh!”_

The next image saw Zoro awake, a large, pale hand gripping his throat in a close up of his reddening face; the look of hatred, determination and wrath went some way to ease the constricting of Robin’s own throat as she turned to the third photo.

_”Ah, but he can be so _sweet_ at times... yes, especially after he’s been thoroughly and _soundly_ fucked...”_

Curled into himself, blood dribbling from a particularly vicious set of whip lashes (no doubt courtesy of the akuma no mi user), Zoro was collared (thick, emerald leather with gold buckles) and his arms were twisted painfully over his head within matching cuffs; once more, none of the room (with the exception of the bed) was shown.

 _”It’s just such a shame that he can’t follow even the simplest of instructions... he’ll learn though, especially since you’re oh, where were you last seen? Ah yes, you’d just sailed past that dreary little winter-island hadn’t you?_ ”

Blinking, her eyes shifting to the tone-dial, Robin felt her eyes narrow; so he was tracking their movements which meant, of course, he was closer to Yonko Kaido than they’d previously thought and that, too, would explain how the rest of his pirate- _family_ were rescued so quickly.

She’d heard the reports with the rest of her crew over the den-den-mushi Fujitora had slipped them; the Marine ships (heavily fortified and armed to the teeth) had been decimated within ten minutes, the captives freed and only the most senior officers surviving with whatever soldiers they could save.

__”Nnnnhhhnnnnhhhnnnnn... maa~ you’re so far away that, by the time you realise where we are, Zoro-kun will be a perfectly well-behaved, _good-boy_ for his master now, won’t you, Zoro-kun?”_ _

Static crackled; Robin held her breath; the squeaking _stopped_...

__”F-fuck... you... you **bastard**...”_ _

Hands flying to her mouth, the ebony haired archaeologist leaned in, closer to the dial; “Zoro...”

__”Nnnnhhhhnnnn... my goodness, what a _filthy_ mouth you have... how much more cock must I force you to suck before you get the message, hmm?”_ _

__”Ah! S-stop!”_ _

__”Ooh? What’s the matter? You enjoyed me jerking you off earlier... nnnhhhnnnnhhhnnnnn.... yes, you cried out so _prettily_ , didn’t you? Ah, but are you feeling bashful because we’re talking with your former _nakama_ , nah?”_ _

__”B-bast..._ ”_

__”Nnnhhhnnn... come now, Zoro-kun, don’t you want to say hello?”_ _

__”W-when the-y fi-ind me... you’re f-f-inished...”_ _

__”Oh? We’d best make sure that the never do then, neh?”_ _

__”Aahhhh! Ahh! S-stop! No... no _don’t_! Uummph!”_ _

_”There we go... you really do need a cock in that hot mouth of yours to keep you civil, don’t you?”_ the fiend chuckled, the _squeaking_ from earlier returning; _maa~ how beautiful you look... oi, Mugiwara, this will be the last photo I send you for a while”_ he chuckled, the rhythm becoming _louder_.

__”I hope that you **enjoy** it...”_ _

Shuddering, her hands moving of their own accord, Robin thumbed through the other obscene pictures until she found herself staring, in horrified fascination, at the final image...

Trapped on all fours, the den-den-camera having clearly been used by someone else or set upon a tripod, Zoro (his hair gripped ruthlessly) was being forced to swallow the length of one Doflamingo whilst another (the real thing or a string marionette) roughly pushed into him from behind.

His body was glistening with a mixture of sweat, bruises and other fluids, his eye tearing with strain...

Breathing through the scream she managed to smother, Robin scattered the pictures before, with a snarl, she smashed the shell with a mallet hanging from the shelf before her, the tears flowing from her eyes blinding her as she sank to the ground.

“Hang on... Zoro... just... just hang on...”


End file.
